


The growth of a flower takes time

by Galaxytower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Drunk sex implied, F/M, Grown Up Characters, I don't know what I'm doing, Morning After, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxytower/pseuds/Galaxytower
Summary: Yachi always called herself a good girl, always had good grades and never been drunk. But one morning, after a party too intense for her, she woke up in a bed which isn't hers naked and covered in hickeys, and the bed's owner, Kuroo, wants to make a deal with her: he will guide her to a self discovering, with some forms of gratitude in exchange.





	1. One night stand

She wasn’t in her bed. And definitely that wasn’t her room, but the building was the university dorm for sure and she was relieved that at least she was still in the same country. Yachi hated drinking games and more hated hangovers, but the alternative was staying alone on a chair while her friends were having fun. At least punch was not too bad.  
The light of the sun came in through a window with pale gray curtains, the room was tidy and clean, the only thing out of order were her dress and underwear on the desk chair and a red hoodie abandoned on an angle of the bed. She stared at her panties hanging from the armrest, feeling herself more and more uncomfortable. She was actually naked under that blanket and she didn’t remember a thing of last night after that stupid game. Her head was throbbing and the nausea was getting worse. She chose not to throw up on the bed, but at least come to the bathroom, so she grabbed the hoodie and entered in the small room. The place was built like her own, but with a clear masculine touch, from the razor near the sink to the bottle of all-in-one shampoo in the shower. She collapsed near the toilet, vomiting her bad choices and swearing to herself the will to do not touch a single drop of alcohol for the rest of her life.  
When she finally looked at herself in the mirror, after putting on the hoodie realized three things. The first one was she fell asleep with her makeup on and now her skin looked –and felt- like shit, the second one was that her body was covered in dark bruises and hickeys and the third was that that hoodie was clearly an old Nekoma hoodie. She remembered some of the members of the high school volleyball team, wondering which one was with her that night, leaving her in that awkward situation. She turned herself to see if there was a name on the back but it wasn’t, so she came out the bathroom with the aim of apologize to the room owner with a written note and make a walk of shame to her own dorm, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset realizing her sneak out of the room.  
But she didn’t expected to finding the guy staring at her while she came out from the bathroom, and neither his identity. Kuroo Tetsurou hadn’t changed in the years they didn’t see each other, and she felt the same clench to her stomach as usual. She tried to lie to herself, but Kuroo was still her crush. And apparently her mate for that night.  
“Oh, you’re awake.” He said.  
Yachi nodded, unable to speak from the mix of shame and awe.  
“Do you want to have a shower? I can borrow you a towel.”  
“Kuroo-san. I, well, I … what...?”  
She stared at him, not knowing what he would expected from her.

Kuroo frowned, trying to understand which was the problem. That night Yachi was a confident girl who took him and made her own, confessing that old crush and taking all he would give her. But this morning she seemed more like the fearful girl from high school, who kept startling and was frightened of anything bigger than herself. The confused look of the girl in front of him made him worry.  
“Do you remember anything from last night?”  
Yachi shook her head.  
“I’m sorry, Kuroo-san. I think I’ve drunk too much. I tend to be more eager in this condition, even if it’s the first time I wake up in another person’s bed. I’m sorry.”  
Kuroo smiled.  
“Don’t worry, pet. ‘twas nothing special, just sex. No need to apologize.”  
Yachi flushed instantly.  
“I’m afraid to tell you I’m much more confident when drunk than sober,” she whispered.  
“You have nothing to fear, Yacchan. You were incredible and you already told me you wouldn’t remember much from our liaison.”  
Yachi covered her face with her hands. Kuroo took her from her shoulders.  
“I’m sorry if I made you sheepish, you were really a surprise last night. You came to me, calling me by my name and inviting me in any sense. You told me you wouldn’t mind to not remembering anything this morning and you told me something like ‘now or never, I’ve always had a crush on you’. I answered I liked you too and we started to make out. Then I led you there and we had sex. Hope at least wasn’t you first time.”  
Yachi shook her head again.  
“No, it was not my first time, but I’m not an expert. And I can’t believe I told you I had a crush on you.”  
“Believe it or not, you did. And I was grateful because I’d always found you incredibly pretty.”  
“Did you?” She looked down.  
“What need should I have to lie, pet? I’m sorry to put it in this way, but I already get laid with you.”  
The redness on Yachi’s face increased, Kuroo wasn’t aware that a human being could be that red.  
“You’re not wrong. But I’d rather remembering something.”  
“It’s not necessarily a bad thing, you know, you can make other memories than a few hours of drunk sex.”  
Yachi frowned, as she started to understand what he was implying.  
“I’m pretty sure I would not find myself in such a situation again. I don’t remember any of the things we did and I had a crush on you for years. My bad luck is something my friends use to joke around, mocking me for the way I fall down or the trains I keep missing. I’m so pathetic. But I don't know if this kind of deal would something I will be brave enough to satisfy.”  
Kuroo looked at her, she was nearly in a nervous breakdown and standing in front of him dressed only with his hoodie. She kept switching her weight from a foot to the other one, like she was in pain.  
“Yachi, are you aware I’m here in front of you? I told you I like you, if you want to do something with me you just have to ask. I’m ready to do anything you want. I will not deny sex to anyone, especially you. But I'm not telling you have to do it. You can chose to walk through that door and never face me again. It's just on you.”  
She looked up at him.  
“But I feel so dirty and disgusting asking for it! You weren’t aware I’ve never had sex while drunk, and for sure waking up in your room naked and covered in marks wasn’t actually in my plans. I'm afraid of what I could be, what I would think about myself if I accept your offer.”  
Yachi started crying. Kuroo took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the bed.  
“Wait here, pet. I prepare you a hot shower. Then we can talk about what we will do. Just relax for now.”

After a hot shower and a lot of his all-in-one shampoo Yachi felt better. Her head was still punching but the nausea was gone. He went to her room to take some of her clothes and now he was waiting for her, sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading something in his phone.  
“Kuroo-san?”  
She said. He lifted his gaze and smiled.  
“Do you feel better? Do you want some painkillers? Some food?”  
She accepted the painkillers, ate some bread and thanked for the clothes he brought.  
“I was thinking,” Kuroo started when she seemed more relaxed “about some kind of training together. Nothing that would imply sex at all, if you don't want to. I was thinking about a train on how to be brave with other people."He paused and scratched his neck. “Probably you’re confused right now. How can I explain without sounding like a pervert? I want to go out with you in order to make you more confident about your body and your attitude towards people in general. And maybe obtain some making out as a form of gratitude.”  
Yachi nodded slowly. Kuroo looked at her in surprise, raising an eyebrow.  
“You don’t look so sure. Have you understood what I mean?”  
Yachi turned around, facing the window for some seconds, then sat on the bed near Kuroo.  
“I mean it, I’m sure it wouldn’t be easy. I’m still a person who hates to have to maintain a basic conversation with someone. But I think this would be one of the ways I can get better without the need to humiliate myself. I tried some blind dates and a party hosted by my mum, but it all ended with me hiding somewhere to escape from some kind of man hardly trying to get me laid. But I don’t have such fear with you, even if I don't know exactly why. I can be myself, I mean, you saw me at my worst.”  
Kuroo nodded.  
“Well then. Find your strength and come to this room one day of this week. If you wouldn’t come this Saturday I will come to your room to ask you out, but if you decided to refuse my attentions, feel free to tell me. I can take a step back."  
Yachi smiled.  
"Okay then. Thank you Kuroo-san."


	2. Caramel coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is an overthinker, and she knows her ability to take decisions while overthinking is awful. So when she knocked at Kuroo's door she didn't meant it. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead.   
> I had to take some exams and the moment I started to think about this fic ended up to be the same one of preprating four subjects. 
> 
> But! I had a moment of relaxation and in this evening, after deleting the past chapter I wrote (because it was terrible) I finished this one. This is maybe far too brooding, but still, I want my Yachi to grow and I need to expose her thoughts to make sure it will understand. 
> 
> I have not a beta, so, please, if there are points that are grammatically uncorrect, rather than ugly as hell or puzzling, please leave a comment! I'm open to everything!
> 
> And thank you for the kudos, they meant a lot!
> 
> G

Yachi raised a hand with the intention of knocking at the door, bur stopped. How did she ended up in such situation she couldn’t quite understand.   
After she woke up, naked and covered in hickeys, in Kuroo’s bed she felt as she’d touched the bottom. The shame and the regret faced instantly after the urge of throwing up, but still he was gentle and understanding about the bashful situation she was in, and at the end Kuroo proposed a way to made it all less awkward.

He texted her a week after asking for a non-date to made her more self confident. Yachi couldn’t imagine what he would do. She wasn’t scared of him, even if he was way taller than her, intimidating and practically a stranger. Probably it was for the times they met during high school, or the kindness of that infamous morning. Though, she couldn’t find herself brave enough to knock at that door.   
But still the confrontation with the novelty of their relationship (if it can be called like that), made her think about her own everlasting social problems and her constant and troublesome shyness. It wasn’t Yachi wouldn’t hang out with people, but conversations and social activities and all the fluid dynamics between people who just started to know each other had always made her nervous and consequently more quiet than her usual, and it always ended up in people avoiding her for her awkward uncommunicativeness. She was wondering if Kuroo could think the same about her, their efforts would result in a stunted, hard, one-sided conversation, and her already low self esteem wouldn't able to withstand the shame of a terrible date, above all with Kuroo. 

Yachi lowered her arm, staring at the wood. Her thoughts were going in a direction she didn’t like, so, after five whole minutes at Kuroo’s doorstep, she was ready to come back to her room. But suddenly there was a sound of footsteps on the stairs, clear sign of people coming and she knocked at the door out of pure panic. She immediately took a step back, covering her mouth with a hand in horror. She didn’t meant to knock, she didn’t intended to answer the short text Kuroo sent her two nights before, in which he asked her out. She arrived to that door out of pure curiosity but the doubt had taken her just in the moment she figured out where she was standing. She actually was ready to leave.

A few moments passed after the door opened, and she was enlightened by the vision of Kuroo with the most astonished expression. He made a gesture, stepping back to let her in.  
“I didn’t thought you would have come.” He commented, surprised.  
“I was pretty in doubt. I don’t think I should be here.” She admitted.  
“But you are, pet. What will you do?”  
She glanced at him, brooding.  
“I don’t know.”  
He smiled.   
“If you still want to go out with me, we can go to that cafeteria that sells caramel coffee. We can talk about what you prefer, or stay in silence if you like,” he looked down at her, she had an expression way too similar to suffering, “or I can walk you home. It’s pretty cold outside.”  
Yachi frowned, thinking about the consequences of being seen with a guy like him. She wasn’t actually the kind of girl that loved going out and dating guys. Her last and only boyfriend treated her badly and she left him way too soon to have a strong bond with him. A public activity would made people ask her about him and her social inability would be more evident.  
“I think I’d accept the company to walk back to the dormitory.”  
Kuroo nodded.   
“Let me take my coat.”

Kuroo closed the door behind her, putting the key in a pocket. He was incredible, everything he put on seemed to make him more tall and fascinating, Yachi was nearly overwhelmed by his presence near to her. His grey coat enhanced his slim figure, making him similar more to a shojo manga character than a normal university student. His smirk made the rest.  
They walked through the campus, passing a grey building afther the other.  
“Are you sure you don’t want that coffee?”  
The question was placed with a casual tone but still made Yachi startle. She was overthinking all the way to her dormitory on the entire thing of Kuroo offering to take her out and teach her to be less fearful and shy. She looked up in awe, but the glare she received in response was so unexpectedly open and frank she stopped for the surprise. He had always been depicted as a sly seducer and in general his reputation was the one of a guy sure of himself and way more smart than the average, even treacherous.   
He was certainly self confident, but this kindness and this patience were traits she never felt appropriate to use to describe him. She was curious to know him more. Then her thoughts took a way she never expected, and while asking herself not to panic she looked down while speaking.  
“I may have changed idea. Maybe a coffee would be ok.”  
When she raised her eyes meeting his, Kuroo was smiling.  
“Let’s go, then.”

The moment they entered the small cafeteria she almost regretted her decision.   
The place was clean and cozy, the cream-colored walls were decorated with gold and grass green frames and prints, and the dark wood tables were prepared with paper placemats and small plastic plants, which gave a tranquil appearance to the entire room. The space was small, but Yachi could understand why it was so famous. It was indeed pretty, and this made her think it was probably too much for her. Kuroo pushed gently her back, making her walk toward a table near the large window. She sat still and unusually uncomfortable and out of her expectations, Kuroo noticed.  
“Is there a problem, Yacchan?” he asked.  
She was tempted to say no, but the reason she was out with Kuroo made her say the truth.  
“I’m not used to places like this nor to going out with someone. It’s just uneasiness, I think.”  
Before Kuroo could answer a waitress approaches, asking them gently what they would like to have. Kuroo ordered caramel coffee for them both and the girl stepped away smiling.  
Kuroo stared at her.  
“I think you just have to take a step at time. Take it easy, you’re in a cafeteria with a friend, I don’t want anything else than chat and you don’t need to be perfect.”  
Yachi smiled and nodded, blushing.

Two hours and a coffee later they left the small cafeteria, Yachi was one more time surprised by the perspicacity and kindness of the boy who was walking her home, and also by her own ease in discussing with him. He made her gentle questions about high school she answered and then they ended up talking all the afternoon about the players and the experiences they all made at the spring tournament. The topic was vague enough to made her comfortable and her shyness was forgotten for a little.   
The time had flown and the moment they arrived to the building of her dormitory she realized she wanted to repeat the experience.   
He left smiling at her and Yachi felt happier than ever.   
Entered in her room she peeled off her coat and landed on her bed, stretching her hand to take her phone. Kuroo had sent a message, asking her out again.  
She couldn’t do anything but giggling at the idea of seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> My name is Galaxytower, and this is my first fanfiction. I'm not used to write such kind of pieces (I'm more used to my own characters), but this is a personal challenge.  
> I'm sorry if there would be some little mistakes, but I'm not an English native speaker. Though, I love writing in this language :D.  
> I hope you like this fic as I liked writing it!  
> The updates will be kinda diluited in time, I have a plan, but only a few chapters written (and because I don't know if I'm able to write decent smut, I'm sorry, probably it would be just implied).  
> If you want to give some advices on my writing style, please do! I love receiving comments!
> 
> Thank you <3  
> G
> 
> P.S. You can find me on Tumblr as galaxytower. I post some music I listen while writing and reblog some art about the characters I write about. Hope you like it!


End file.
